The Gang
''The History of "The Gang"'' America, 1908, New Austin, Armadillo: The Penis awoke, the small Armadillo cell was just big enough to fit him. He stumbled to his balls. It was time. He reached through to the other cell and woke The Exterminator. The Pistol pulled out a tiny pin from his waistcoat, and started fidiling with the cell's lock, meanwhile The Exterminator sharpened the small knife he had managed to hide from the police. The Pistol unlocked his cell, and started on The Exterminator's cell. The cell door swung open, The Exterminator stood up, and walked over to the deputy sleeping at The Sheriff's desk. He reached into The Deputy's holster and pulled out his Schofield Revolver, The Exterminator bashed the deputy's head with the butt of the gun, and dragged the unconscious body into the cell. He locked the cell and dropped the key in his pocket. He turned to see The Pistol searching through The Sheriff's drawers. "I go' aids" yelled The Pistol. The Exterminator walked over and looked in the drawer, there sat a stack of Dynamite. He lifted it out the drawer. "Good find, Pietol". "What, that's not what I found" replied The Pistol. As he pulled out a Sheriff's badge from the drawer. He pinned it on his coat, and a wide grin covered his face. The two of them walked out the Police station, The pistol took the stack of Dynamite and lit it. He threw it behind him, and it smahed through the window of the Police station. pOO!!! The Wang from 1908-9/11 Over the years, "The Gang" got into a lot of adventures. At first "The Gang" only consisted of The Pistol and The Exterminator. But after there hobies of killing Mexicans and Black people, "The Gang" got well known and many other joined. By the end of 1908, "The Gang" had gained it's first member (excluding The Pistol and The Exterminator). His name was The Mercenary after that, many low-lifes joined "The Gang", though the low-lifes weren't as good gunslingers as the rest of "The Gang", they stilled came in usefull, when brute force was needed. Just a month or two after The Mercenary had joined, a man named Lycanthropist, stumbled across "The Gang" and joined them. A week went by before two more people joined "The Gang", The Outlaw and The Gunslinger. That year, The Mexicans and The Black People, revolted against "The Gang". There was a massive war, many towns were damaged and some destroyed (such as Tumbleweed), in the end "The Gang" won, but at the loss of The Gunslinger and all the low-lifes. A short while after the war, The Outlaw turned against "The Gang" and tried to killl The Pistol. He failed, but managed to escape before "The Gang" could get him. For the rest of 1909, "The Gang" chased after The Outlaw, no more low-lifes joined "The Gang" and only The Pistol, The Exterminator, The Mercenary and Lycanthropist, were still alive. Finally, at the end of 1909, "The Gang" caught The Outlaw, The Exterminator took him to Tumbleweed Manor, and after that The Outlaw was never seen or heard of again. In 1910 The Legend joined "The Gang", a short while later, the Mexican Army and a lot of Black people, tried to take America. Stupidly, they forgot that "The Gang" was the guardians of America, and they wouldn't let any Mexican or Black man, take there home. The war lasted much longer than the one before, but this time "The Gang" had the American Army helping them. No member of "The Gang" lost their life, during that war. But many Americans, Mexicans and Black people were killed. After that war, "The Gang" went their seperate ways, and it was believed that, "The Gang" was finished forever. 9/11: A weird creature is spotted, outside Armadillo. The whole of New Austin and West Elizabeth was overrun, that year, by horrible creetures, which were a mix between Women, Mexicans, Jews, Native Americans, Faggots and Black People. These cretures murdered the white people of America, and left no one alive. Then one day seven horses arrive in Armadillo, upon these horses is "The Gang". There two new recruits were called The Unforgiven and The Rustler. "The Gang" fought long and hard, and after a year of fighting managed to defeat the Creatures.